Ambush
| Previous Release = Star Wars: The Clone Wars | Next Release = "[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]]" | Previous Chronological = "Supply Lines" | Next Chronological = "[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]]" }} "Ambush" is the first episode of the first season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the first episode of the series overall. It was released on October 3, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Yoda traveled to the system of Toydaria in order to secure a treaty with the regional King, Katuunko. However, his ship is attacked by the Separatists before he reaches his destination, forcing Yoda and a small group of Clones to abandon the ship via Escape Pod. With Asajj Ventress trying to prove the CIS's power to the Toydarian King, Yoda and the three Clones must get to the King while battling a large number of Droids. Yoda and Ventress make a deal: if Yoda escapes, Katuunko would join the Republic, but if Ventress's forces defeated Yoda and his clones, then the Toydarians would join the Separatist cause. Yoda and the three clones, Rys, Jek, and, Thire, had to get on Rugosa in a escape pod. Ventress, who has already introduced herself to Katuunko, challenged Yoda and his men to take on her droid forces. Who ever was victorious won Toydaria's alliance. Yoda accepted her challenge, so she sent out her cruel forces to Yoda. She sent in patrols of Battle Droids and AAT tanks. Yoda and the clones were ready for anything! The AAT tanks couldn't fit through the forests of Rugosa since the tanks were to big. The battle droids had to go on foot through the forests of corral and find the Republic themselves. Yoda and the clones easily took down the droids using clever tactics. Ventress heard about this outbreak and was no pleased. She sent in her tougher forces. With the stronger units, Thire got injured, and the droids were begining to pin down the Republic. However, Yoda saved them and they hid in a cave where they rested. In the cave, Yoda gave a inspirational speech about the larger weapons but if your larger in mind. Ventress was very annoyed at Yoda and the clones progess. She sent in four AATs and many Battle Droids. Yoda decided that he would take on the droids himself. He fought againsit the worthless beings and destoryed all tanks! Destoryers also were no problem thanks to a great aimed shot by Thire on some bolders. Ventress's forces were outmatched. King Katuunko remarked that he would be joining the Republic since the deal was over. Ventress was then ordered to kill Katuunko! Yoda stopped Ventress from killing the king but she got away in the process. After these events, Toydaraia remained netrual. Credits Cast Starring * Tom Kane as Yoda / Narrator * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers * Brian George as King Katuunko * Corey Burton as Count Dooku * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress * Matthew Wood as Battle Droids Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Produced by * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Directed by * Dave Bullock Written by * Steven Melching Story Editor * Henry Gilroy Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *224 *Padmé Amidala *Cody *Thire *Denal *Dooku *Onaconda Farr *Jek *Katuunko *Obi-Wan Kenobi *OOM command battle droid (Rugosa) *Palpatine *Rys *Silood *Jabba the Hutt *Unidentified clone trooper pilot *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Zak Creatures *Neebray *Toydarian Droid Models *B1 battle droids *AAT driver battle droid *B2 super battle droids *Droideka Locations *Coruscant *Rugosa *Tatooine *Teth *Toydaria Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Rugosa Trivia *Originally, "Ambush" was not to be aired as the first episode. The decision to air it first was not made until very close to the series premiere. It was also originally titled "Ambush in the Outer Rim". *The little creature that perches on Yoda's finger on Rugosa is a baby neebray. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1